1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an extension cord holder. More particularly, the invention relates to an extension cord holder, wherein (1) The extension cord holder has a first wheel assembly and a second wheel assembly, and the wheel assemblies are independently operated (2) A first extension cord and a second extension cord are wound around the first wheel assembly and the second wheel assembly, respectively (3) A plug is provided on the input end of the first extension cord, and an electrical device is connected with the output end of the second extension cord (4) The first extension cord is electrically connected with the second extension cord so that power may be fed to the electrical device through the plug, the first extension cord and the second extension cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An extension cord holder of the prior art has such a simple design: (1) With a housing (2) A wheel assembly is disposed in the housing (3) An opening is disposed on the wheel assembly so that power may be fed from an extension cord to several sockets disposed on the outer surface of the wheel assembly (4) A user may retract the wheel assembly by turning a knob provided on the wheel assembly (5) A plug is provided on one end of the extension cord (6) A user may pull out the plug and insert the plug into a wall socket so that power may be fed to the sockets on the wheel assembly and then to an electrical product plugged in one of these sockets. However, such extension cord holder is like a larger version of an extension cord and an electrical product has to be plugged in one of these sockets so as to get the electrical product powered up. The design of such extension cord holder needs improvements so as to provide additional functions.
Hence, the extension cord holder of the prior art has many disadvantages and its design needs improvements.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor has put in many years of effort in the improvements and has come up with the extension cord holder of the present invention.